Broken
by DPfruitloop
Summary: Two years after the brothers get Al's body back, Edward has changed. Already struggling with trying to find a new purpose in his life, Edward is given a new obstacle to face... will he be able to rise above the ashes, or will he be crushed into soot?
1. Chapter 1

"Brother, you promised!"

"I know, I know Al… but I just can't make it tonight."

"But brother!"

"I will hop on the first train to Resembool first thing in the morning, but I just… I just can't make it tonight."

"…First train tomorrow?"

"I swear."

"Fine, but Winry will kick your ass if you aren't here on that VERY FIRST TRAIN!"

"Geeze I know! Alright I will see you tomorrow."

"See you brother, goodnight."

"Goodnight Al."

Edward sighed as he hung up the payphone. As much as he loved his brother, he could do without a trip to Resembool. Just the thought of what happened in that little town… it's an event that he would rather just leave behind. Why else would he burn down his own home, but then to leave the town behind? But ever since Alphonse moved there after getting his body back, his younger brother had been pestering him about a visit. This was the third time that the elder Elric had turned down his brother, and he knew that another repeat would result in a minor concussion from Winry's wrench… and god knows that's something that he could do without.

The sun had just begun to dip its way into the horizon, and the blonde flipped open his pocket watch to check the time, 9pm. '_perhaps I have time for a quick drink before I go to bed.'_ Edward thought. That's another thing, ever since retrieving Al's body, Edward had taken a liking to the occasional drink… or two… or six. In all reality, he was a downright alcoholic, but he did his damn best to hide it. Or so he thought. Although his appearances did not necessarily scream "alcoholic", those closest to him could sense a change in the young man. He seemed to carry himself different, like that certain spring he held in his step was all but gone, and his eyes had lost a bit of luster. He seemed more secluded, and dare say…afraid, as if he thought something was lurking around every corner. Perhaps it was a side effect of the booze, or perhaps it was something else…

Edward shook his head to clear his thoughts, and headed down the street towards his favorite pub, Young's Tavern. Although Central was home to many different bars, Edward was particularly keen on the one little dwelling, for one sole reason… They didn't give him shit about his height. Every other bar he'd been to, the owner would try to toss him out, until Ed angrily flashed his military badge and demanded some respect. Sure, he usually got a free drink out of the ordeal, but it was generally something he tended to want to avoid. Opening the door to the pub, Ed couldn't help but smile. God he loved that smell… the alcohol.

"Hey Jerry!" Ed called at the bartender, who turned around and flashed the blonde a grin.

"Hey kid, how ya been?"

"Good, good, hey can you hook me up with a scotch?"

"Sure thing."

The bartender slid him a glass, and Ed downed it in a gulp. Jerry raised a disapproving eyebrow at the boy, but didn't say anything as he simply handed over the bottle to Ed. He knew the drill. Ed nodded his head in thanks, tossed the glass aside, and pressed the bottle to his lips. Warmth spread throughout his body, and again, he couldn't help but smile. This is why he craved the booze; that damn warmth. It made him feel so full; filled with a sense of purpose that he had lost when Al got his body back. He felt a drive, he felt strong, and he felt invincible. It was great, just fantastic.

One downside to booze however, is that it dulls the senses… and to a kid with a lot of enemies, that might not be the smartest of choices.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward stumbled out of the tavern around midnight with quite the pathetic grin on his face, and to all who dared to be out at such an hour, it was more than obvious he was completely and utterly wasted. But Edward could care less, the warmth was bubbling inside of him, and he could hardly contain himself, so what if he looked stupid, he felt great. He made a mental note to stop at the drug store to buy some alcohol for the train ride to Resembool in the morning, but for now he sluggishly made his way back to his one bedroom apartment.

Edward had made it about a block from his house, crossing between an alleyway, when without warning his breath was stolen from his lungs and he was pushed to the ground. He felt a pair of ragged hands push him down further, and he tried to scream out, but found his mouth to be covered by one of the assailant's filthy hands. Ed retched at the stench, and forced himself to bite the hand. There was a shout, and he was free! Ed sluggishly stood, clapped his hands, and transmuted his automail arm into a blade. He ran at the attacker and raised his weapon to attack him, only to have his automail arm grabbed by the elbow, and him hoisted high above the ground painfully.

"Lemme go you bas-bastard!" Ed forced out of his drunken lips. The attacker only laughed at his attempt, and pulled harder at the automail.

Edward didn't even have a moment to take a breath, before the assailant ripped his automail out of its port. He tried to scream again, but all that came out was a breathless whine. He could hardly breathe; he was in so much pain. His vision was blurring, and he could tell he was about to pass out. He crumpled to the ground and took in quick rapid breaths, trying to get his drunken mind to think properly. Ed tilted his head upwards in a vain attempt at trying to get a decent look at the perpetrator, however his vision just kept swimming.

"Wh- Why 'er you doin' this?" Ed slurred, but was only greeted with pain as the assailant forced him to the ground and started ripping at his clothes.

"Ge-Gettoff me!"

"Stop! No!"

"I-I said getta way!"

Then there was a flash of light, and Edward found his mouth had been covered. '_Damn, an alchemist'_ Edward thought,_ 'I didn't even see him use a circle… wait he had to have… damn this alcohol!' _ And for the first time in a long time, Edward was honestly afraid. Whoever this man was… he was no friend of his. He tried kicking the man in the shins with his automail leg, but his movements were too sluggish and slow, he didn't know what to do, he was terrified. He tired to scream again, but the cloth against his lips muffled every sound he tried to make.

It all happened so fast… and perhaps that was for the best. All he could feel was pain, pain and humiliation. The next thing that he knew, the man had cast him aside, naked, and bruised, then fled. Ed couldn't help himself… he broke down. He never could've imagined himself in this situation, not him, never could the great Fullmetal Alchemist be degraded in such a manner as this. Never would someone have the chance… He couldn't even breathe he was so overwhelmed.

The great Edward Elric had been raped, and left to bleed alone and afraid in an empty alleyway.


End file.
